Firework
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: "Desde que estivessem juntos, nada poderia apagar a chama de vida que possuíam." DEDICADA À SOUHAIT. Feliz ano novo, pessoal.


**Firework.**

**Inspirado na música da Katy Perry.**

**Com trechos da música.**

**Dedicada à Souhait. Eu brinco com você, implico, mas você sabe que estou aqui para o que você precisar. É só discar o número do meu celular e torcer para não cair na caixa postal ou dar ocupado. Te amo muito, garota! Você é demais.**

**Feliz Ano Novo a todos!**

**PS: A Fic conterá pequenas cenas dos marotos. Escolhi os momentos que eu achei que mais combinavam com a música.**

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting throught the wind  
Wanting to start again

Era a décima briga naquele dia. Subiu as escadas, furiosamente, enquanto ouvia os risos e as conversas lá embaixo. Para que passar o Natal em casa? Aquilo era o verdadeiro inferno, não havia como Papai Noel ou mesmo o espírito natalino passar ali.

Pode ouvir a voz de sua mãe, acima de todas as vozes, exclamando:

- A ovelha negra da família! Nunca conseguimos entender aonde erramos!

As lágrimas de ódio finalmente escaparam para sua face. Tentar prendê-las demonstrara-se uma missão fracassada.

Abriu a porta do quarto batendo-a em seguida com o máximo de força que conseguiu. Ele não pertencia aquele mundo. Ele não conseguia ao menos ter uma conversa civilizada com seus primos e seu irmão. Tinha culpa de não lhe agradar em nada as artes das trevas? Considerado anormal ali, ele sentia-se o mais normal.

Era o diferente da família, mas o igual entre os amigos.

**Amigos. **Ele daria de tudo para James, Remus e Peter estarem com ele naquele momento. Os natais passados aos lados dos marotos haviam sido tão bons que ficariam na sua memória para sempre.

A família de James era a melhor do mundo. Invejava o amigo por isso, mas ao mesmo tempo o idolatrava. James merecia aquilo, era um fato. Não via algo que o amigo não pudesse merecer. Por mais que fossem adolescentes idiotas, James sabia tratar aos outros como iguais. Nunca rejeitara Sirius, mesmo no primeiro dia quando soube do sobrenome do novo colega de quarto.

Quando criou o grupo dos Marotos, Sirius viu um novo começo em uma história tão sombria como a sua. A infância que nunca tivera em casa foi substituída por brincadeiras e marotices. As piadas que os familiares detestavam arrancavam risos dos amigos. Os momentos de estudos passavam rápidos. As conversas mais sérias e sobre o futuro não possuíam nenhum xingamento ou opinião contrária a sua. Ele sentiu-se em casa pela primeira vez. Descobriu o verdadeiro significado de lar. Ele iniciara uma nova fase em sua vida.

A porta do quarto foi aberta com força antes que conseguisse impedir. Esquecera de trancá-la.

- Olá priminho – a voz de escárnio de Bellatrix irritava-o profundamente.

- Saia daqui, Bellatrix, volte para o inferno lá embaixo – mandou Sirius estreitando os olhos para a prima. Ela não se mexeu, apenas olhou para o quarto do garoto.

- Que mau gosto para decoração. – Disse apontando para as bandeiras da Grifinória, as fotos dos marotos e os detalhes do mundo trouxa que enfeitavam seu quarto.

- É mesmo? Se não te agrada, saia. Eu não faço questão que fique. Afinal, para que você subiu aqui?

- Titia mandou te chamar – disse Bellatrix sorrindo de lado. – Está na hora de abrirmos os presentes, e ela faz questão que você esteja lá embaixo.

- Estou lisonjeado. Mande a velha visitar o capeta, por mim. Agora fora! – A última frase saiu alta e agressiva. Bellatrix riu mais um pouco e fechou a porta do quarto, sem dizer mais nada.

O corpo de Sirius tremia de fúria. Um desejo incontrolável de causar danos a sua família lhe surgiu.

Deu um soco na parede tentando amenizar aquela vontade insana de amaldiçoar todos os familiares, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi mais dor.

Olhou para a decoração do quarto. Ali era o seu refúgio em meio a tantos objetos que lembravam a Sonserina na casa. Seu quarto era de um verdadeiro Grifinório e nada podia mudar aquilo. Nem mesmo sua mãe ou seu pai.

Sentou-se na cama, observando a foto em que James e ele estavam rindo. O amigo piscava uma hora e depois fazia uma pose extremamente engraçada, colocando o dedo na boca e erguendo a perna. Sirius também ria, mas ao contrário de James, erguia os músculos mostrando-os para a câmera. Não podia existir dupla mais engraçada e divertida que eles dois, ele duvidava seriamente disso.

Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
Cause there's a spark in you

Um desejo imenso de rever o amigo o atingiu, desmoronando-o. Sentiu um nó na garganta. Colocou a cabeça sobre as mãos, apoiando-se. Fechou os olhos com força, imaginando os marotos, Lílian Evans, Marlene Mckinnon, Dorcas Meadowes e ele em Hogwarts. Todos se divertiam.

Mais lembranças vieram à sua mente, cada uma melhor do que a outra. Pode lembrar-se das férias que passara com James na casa dos Potter. Os pais de James o adoravam, viviam chamando-o para ficar por lá. De repente lembrou-se de uma vez em que James dissera que o considerava um irmão. A qualquer hora ele poderia aparecer em sua casa que teria um quarto. Pelos Potter, Sirius moraria lá.

Bom, James e seus pais haviam dito aquilo, não haviam?

Sirius levantou-se com uma ideia súbita. Insana, estava certo, mas quem sabe não melhorasse seu humor natalino e sua vontade de viver?

Sorriu enquanto pegava tudo o que podia alcançar. Catou a foto com James, colocando-a em uma mochila. Correu até o guarda roupa pegando tudo o que conseguia e jogando dentro da mesma mochila. Arrancou algumas bandeiras da Grifinória, alguns artefatos trouxas, pegou alguns livros sobre motos, mais algumas fotos com os marotos... faltava pouca coisa. Correu até o banheiro, pegando tudo o que lhe pertencia.

Olhou-se no espelho. A imagem que viu agradou-lhe. Era um adolescente, apenas isso. Um adolescente tentando tirar todo um fardo da família de suas costas. E finalmente estava conseguindo realizar aquela missão. Um sorriso eufórico tomou conta de seu rosto enquanto imaginava a cara de atônito de James ao lhe ver na noite de Natal, parado a sua porta.

Pegou a varinha, fechou a mochila e desceu de fininho. Ninguém o ouvira, estavam todos ocupados demais em festejar uma festa chata e monótona.

Circulou pela casa, despercebido. Andou pelo corredor passando pela porta de entrada.

Pronto. Estava feito, saíra de casa.

Sentiu-se livre. Era uma sensação nova e diferente.

Sentiu-se ousado. Bom, era de se esperar que Sirius Black fosse.

Sentiu que vencera. Finalmente tivera coragem de fazer algo que queria desde sua ingênua infância.

O vento frio o ricocheteou trazendo-o novas esperanças. Não precisava mais voltar para aquela casa, pelo menos, por um bom tempo.

Fez sinal para o Nôitibus Andante.

- Para aonde, senhor? – Perguntou-lhe um jovem meio estranho. Sirius subiu no ônibus negando quando o homem ofereceu-lhe ajuda com a bolsa.

Tratou de dizer o endereço de James e logo sentiu um solavanco quando o ônibus começou a percorrer as ruas, em uma velocidade extraordinária.

Chegou ao seu destino em menos de quinze minutos.

Olhou para a casa iluminada.

- Obrigado – agradeceu ao descer do ônibus. Atravessou a rua, um pouco acuado e receoso. Será mesmo que o receberiam? Não era pedir demais que o acolhessem no Natal, e quem sabe para sempre?

Bom, conseguira chegar até ali, não custava tentar mais um pouco.

Respirou fundo, sentindo o ar gelado. Atravessou o gramado do jardim e olhou para o interior da casa através de uma janela. Pode ver James jogado no sofá enquanto os pais dançavam alguma música romântica. O amigo parecia entediado com a cena, exclamava alguma coisa. Obviamente queria abrir logo os presentes. Riu com aquela imagem. Parou em frente à porta e tocou a campainha.

Esperou apreensivo. Ouviu passos e alguém gritando alguma coisa. A porta foi aberta e James encarou o visitante inesperado. Franziu o cenho diante de Sirius.

- Sirius?

- Surpresa – brincou Sirius sem nenhum humor na voz. James ainda estava perplexo.

- O que faz aqui?

- Eu fugi – declarou Sirius derrotado. – James, será que você tem um quarto para mim?

James ergueu a sobrancelha diante da informação. Porém, após alguns segundos, um sorriso formou-se no canto de sua boca enquanto arqueava as sobrancelhas.

- E alguma vez eu te impedi de vir aqui em casa? Entre irmão – brincou com Sirius dando-lhe passagem.

- Sirius? – A mãe de James assustou-se ao ver o moreno. James ergueu as mãos para os pais.

- O Sirius será nosso convidado.

- Por quanto tempo, Six? – Perguntou a mulher carinhosamente. James colocou a mão no ombro do amigo enquanto esse encarava o casal, sem jeito.

- Por quanto tempo ele quiser – falou James sorridente. Conduziu Sirius até o meio da sala, onde se encontrava uma singela árvore de Natal. Abaixou-se pegando um embrulho dourado. Ergueu-o para o recém chegado.

- Feliz Natal, Sirius.

Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

Lílian Evans nunca havia se sentido tão desconfortável. Meu Merlin, aquela situação era muito desconfortável mesmo! Queria dar o braço a torcer... mas ao mesmo tempo? Não queria. Era como finalmente aceitar, ou pelo menos deixar bem claro para os outros, que James Potter ganhara. Ela estava com um insano desejo de sair com aquele garoto.

Amaldiçoou todos os amigos e inimigos. Amaldiçoou-se.

Aceitar sair com James Potter era perigoso. Pelo menos a seu ver. Quem lhe garantia que o garoto simplesmente não lhe daria o fora depois de apenas um dia juntos? Quem lhe garantia que ele realmente mudara por ela?

Todos os receios e medos de Lílian Evans a atrapalhava na hora de dizer a resposta. Queria dizer um sim, mas acabava saindo um não antes que tivesse tempo de pensar na proposta.

Queria finalmente corresponder aos beijos de James, e não bater-lhe na face deixando-o com cara de cachorro perdido no meio do corredor.

Queria poder dizer a todas as meninas que aquele maroto agora lhe pertencia e que era melhor se afastarem. Não gostava que os outros ficassem de olho no que era seu.

Ela gostaria de ser que nem suas amigas. Dorcas e Marlene não eram de analisar muito uma situação. Elas apenas faziam o que bem entendiam, não ligavam para o que os outros diriam e no que resultariam seus atos. Lílian queria ser mais espontânea, como as amigas.

Estava no intervalo entre as aulas e ela se encontrava sozinha na Sala Comunal. Seu humor não era dos melhores.

Olhava a lareira observando o fogo crepitar. Em todos aqueles anos se dedicara fielmente aos estudos. Quase não saia, quando tinha uma festa na Sala Precisa nem pensava em aceitar... Era verdade que possuía muitos amigos. Adorava conversar durante os intervalos, mas ao mesmo tempo não largava dos bons livros – trouxas ou bruxos, qualquer um lhe agradava.

Amava os romances, principalmente os de época. Intrigas, confusões, mortes, desejos, amores, paixões proibidas eram coisas que lhe faziam feliz. Ler sobre aquilo era como se fosse algo real. Fazia parte da sua vida. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ela sabia que era tudo fictício.

Nunca havia vivido um romance como os dos livros que lera.

Nunca tinha tido uma primeira briga com um namorado, até porque nunca namorara muito tempo para ter uma briga **daquelas.**

Nunca se metera em confusões que a fizessem rir.

Quebrar as regras era tão errado e ao mesmo tempo tão desejado por ela.

Ter um romance que fizesse os outros suspirarem era o que almejava.

Percebeu que não dera chance para nada daquilo acontecer. Apenas escondeu-se atrás de histórias de amor enquanto via a chance da sua passar diante dos seus olhos...

Fechou o livro que acabara de pegar. Analisou-o enquanto tomava coragem.

Nada estava impedindo-a de ser a mocinha e encontrar o mocinho.

Nada estava impedindo-a de viver emoções ao lado de alguém que lhe quisesse bem.

Nada estava impedindo-a de se aventurar e deixar que o destino cuidasse do seu futuro.

Ela também poderia ter seu final feliz.

Levou um susto ao perceber que Marlene e Dorcas estavam ao seu lado. As duas a encaravam, preocupadas.

- O que houve? – Perguntou Dorcas com a testa franzida.

- Por que a pergunta? – Lílian sorriu para as duas amigas. Sentiu um fogo crescer dentro de si. Era como se as chamas tivessem tornado-a viva. Marlene riu com gosto.

- Você está vermelha. – Disse enquanto tocava na bochecha de Lílian. – Andou pensando em que, Evans?

Lílian sorriu marota e pela primeira vez sentiu uma espécie de malícia em sua voz quando disse:

- James Potter.

As amigas a encararam, ambas com os olhos arregalados e as bocas ligeiramente abertas.

Não puderam responder, pois o quadro que dava acesso à Sala Comunal acabara de ser aberto. Por ela entraram quatro marotos sorridentes. Os olhos dos meninos percorreram o salão parando nas grifinórias sentadas no sofá.

- Olá garotas – cumprimentou Sirius enquanto caminhavam para o sofá. Lílian levantou-se em um salto, fazendo todos pararem de andar.

Os marotos a encararam assustados.

- O que nós fizemos dessa vez? – Perguntou Sirius receoso. O menino já fizera menção de correr para longe dali.

Lílian riu com gosto assustando-os mais ainda. James tinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas com um sorriso de lado.

- O que aconteceu, ruiva? – Perguntou olhando para Lílian. A "ruiva" devolveu-lhe o sorriso enquanto piscava. Aquilo desarmou de vez os marotos.

- Ei James – chamou Lílian divertida enquanto caminhava até a frente do grifinório. James engoliu em seco diante da proximidade. – Que tal você me levar à Hogsmeade no próximo passeio?

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Respirou fundo. Respirou mais uma vez.

Puxou o ar para dentro dos seus pulmões, como se esse fosse navalhas cortando-o todo por dentro.

Na próxima semana seria Lua Cheia. Não tinha certeza se conseguiria vê-la.

E por mais que se odiasse por precisar ao menos falar com ela, ele não se importava. Sentia-se uma pessoa mil vezes mais sortuda e mais alegre quando estava ao seu lado. Talvez fosse aquilo que todos chamassem de amor. Aquele sentimento estranho que tomava o peito da gente, trazendo um enorme buraco quando estávamos longe da pessoa amada. O mesmo sentimento que nos fazia agir como bobos. Ruborizar? Ser ciumento? Ver tudo mais bonito? Aqueles eram sentimentos não antes conhecidos por Remus Lupin, mas agora tomavam conta de sua vida.

Desde que seus amigos se foram ele não sentia vontade de compartilhar nada com ninguém.

O último fora o Sirius. É, ele realmente havia partido e aquilo fizera-o ficar noites em claro.

Por que tinha que ser o último a ir embora daquele mundo? Por que não poderia ser o primeiro? Os amigos não mereciam aquele destino. E o que **ele **fizera exatamente para continuar vivo? Era um homem amaldiçoado, sem nenhum futuro ao seu certo, sabendo que era perigoso amar alguém e ser correspondido, e ali estava ele. Vivo, enquanto todos estavam mortos. Talvez ainda possuir uma vida fosse seu castigo, pois passar mais alguns minutos dela como lobisomem e um homem odiado só poderia ser um castigo. E dos piores.

Quando deu por si já estava em frente àquela porta.

Talvez, e apenas talvez, ele pudesse modificar o que achava ser um futuro sombrio.

Talvez pudesse abrir uma nova porta e revelar algo que desse uma guinada em sua vida.

Talvez, e apenas talvez novamente, pudesse ter a chance de amar.

Era isso que Sirius e James gostariam que ele fizesse, certo? Eles estariam orgulhosos ao ver o que o amigo estava prestes a fazer.

Lílian, Dorcas e Marlene sorririam enquanto lhe incentivariam a tocar a campainha da porta.

Fechou os olhos enquanto tomava coragem. Um sorriso tomou conta de seus lábios ao ver o rosto dos dois melhores amigos sorrindo e fazendo caretas.

- Anda – ouviu a voz de James em seu ouvido. Era como um sussurro baixo e motivador. Sentiu lágrimas virem aos seus olhos.

- Chama ela logo, lobão – a voz de Sirius era brincalhona. A conhecida risada rouca que parecia um latido preencheu sua cabeça. Era como se eles tivessem novamente ao seu lado, dando-lhe apoio. Era apenas daquilo que precisava: de um apoio, um ombro amigo. Precisava de Sirius e James.

- É sua chance. – Arrepiou-se ao pensar que havia sentido uma mão em seu ombro. James?

- Estamos aqui contigo – Sirius dessa vez falara sério, pelo menos em sua imaginação. Ergueu a mão, pronto para apertar a campainha quando a porta foi aberta. Tonks estava a sua frente, vestindo pijamas.

- Remus? – Exclamou a mulher. Seu cabelo passou de rosa para um tom de vermelho vivo. – Merlin, está tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Remus dera um pulo para trás. Olhou encabulado para Tonks. Sentia-se como um adolescente sendo pego no flagra. Era como se estivesse espionando.

- Se acalme, Ninfadora. Eu apenas... erh... eu apenas... erh... apenas vim aqui na sua casa perguntar se você não gostaria de sair para tomar algo comigo. – Disse Remus sentindo que ficava mais vermelho a cada segundo. Tonks não estava em melhor situação, porém a mulher sorriu triunfante.

- Claro, mas por que você não entra? – Perguntou Tonks dando espaço para Remus passar.

Esse sorriu encabulado enquanto entrava na casa.

- Como você sabia que eu estava lá fora? – Perguntou curioso. Tonks o observou por um tempo, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Eu pensei ter ouvido vozes. – Disse incerta. Sorriu balançando a cabeça. – Deve ter sido minha imaginação.

A mulher estava fechando a porta quando Remus ouviu.

Risos típicos dos marotos que conviveram com ele nos melhores anos de suas vidas.

Sirius e James estavam rindo.

Remus sentiu um enorme sorriso iluminar seu rosto, sendo observado por Tonks.

Eles realmente estariam sempre ao seu lado.

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in

Seu mundo estava de cabeça para baixo. Em nenhum momento de sua vida supôs que iria ser papai.

E ali estava ele. No Saint Mungus ouvindo os berros de Tonks enquanto andava de um lado para o outro no corredor. Tinha tanta gente ao redor de sua mulher que não conseguira ficar lá dentro.

Sentia-se eufórico; preocupado.

Feliz; triste.

Orgulhoso; desgostoso.

Ansioso; acuado.

Eram tantas emoções juntas que não sabia a qual escolher e recorrer-se a ela. Todo seu corpo tremia em um ritmo incontrolável.

Um minuto. Dois minutos. Três minutos.

Seria papai. Merlin! "Papai". Existia palavra mais linda e poderosa do que aquela? Será que tinha mesmo tanto crédito para conseguir algo tão gratificante naquela vida?

"Filho". Outra palavra que não saia de sua cabeça. Teria um menino! Alguém a quem passar todos os ensinamentos que conseguira obter. Alguém para quem desejar um futuro melhor.

Algo pelo que lutar.

E iria lutar. Lutaria até a última gota de sangue do seu corpo para que o filho pudesse viver em um mundo de paz. Um mundo onde as pessoas pudessem sorrir novamente e preocupar-se apenas no que fariam naquele dia: tomar sorvete ou comprar vestes novas?

Mas ao mesmo tempo em que tudo aquilo parecia um presente, uma dádiva, sentia-se acuado. Acuado, pois estava temeroso com o que poderia oferecer ao filho. Primeiramente, era um lobisomem. E se o filho nascesse com algum problema graças a ele? Se sentiria culpado pelo resto de sua vida! E se não pudesse dar uma vida boa ao filho? Será que conseguiria encará-lo? Será que o filho o olharia com desprezo e mágoa? Será que um dia magoaria o filho? Seria capaz disso?

Não. Absolutamente não. Aquilo era algo que estava longe de seu alcance.

Aquela situação toda era tão grandiosa. Parecia até mentira. Esperava que no segundo seguinte tudo aquilo fosse escapar por entre seus dedos e que a realidade fosse a pior de todas: não tinha filho, não deixaria nada no mundo após sua existência.

Tinha que entrar naquela sala. Ver se era real!

- Senhor Lupin? – A porta foi aberta. Remus olhou ansioso para o médico. O homem de branco sorriu tranqüilizador. – Parabéns, senhor. Agora o senhor é papai.

A felicidade que tomou conta de Remus não pode ser descrita em palavras. Todos os seus desejos estavam se realizando. Era como a felicidade de uma mãe ao saber da notícia de que está grávida; como ver seu filho dizer as primeiras palavras; como um reencontro com seus melhores amigos depois de passar tanto tempo longe. São momentos de novas vidas que não podem ser substituídos por nenhum.

- Posso vê-lo? – Perguntou Remus em uma voz rouca e embargada pelo choro. O médico assentiu sorrindo.

Remus entrou na sala e deparou-se com a cena mais linda de sua vida. A mulher dos seus sonhos segurando o que fora seu sonho durante parte de sua vida.

- É um menino, Remus – disse Tonks chorosa. Remus aproximou-se dos dois. As lágrimas agora teimavam em descer num ritmo frenético.

- Ele... ele... – Remus olhou nervoso para Tonks. – Ele é saudável?

A mulher pareceu entender aquela simples pergunta. Uma risada escapou de seus lábios enquanto assentia com a cabeça.

- Ele é cem por cento saudável.

Aquilo parecera que fora o suficiente para Remus. Uma das enfermeiras teve que pegar uma cadeira para o homem que caiu desmoronado.

Permitiu-se chorar de alegria e alívio. A mão de Tonks amparou-o, acariciando seus cabelos.

- Que tal segurar seu filho?

Remus ergueu a cabeça e concordou. Pegou desajeitado o pequeno menino.

O cabelo do bebê adquiriu um tom azul. Aquilo fez Remus rir deliciado.

- Já sabe o nome? – Perguntou Tonks pegando uma caixinha de lenços.

Remus observou-o por um tempo. Passou a mão sobre o bracinho e a mãozinha do bebê.

Foi quando aquele pequeno fez algo que o surpreendeu. Estendeu a mãozinha agarrando um dos dedos de Remus.

Ele era pai.

Olhou para Tonks com orgulho.

- Teddy. Teddy Remus Lupin.

Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know

- Então, é isso – o tom de desespero e tristeza na voz de Lílian fez James abraçá-la com força. – Chegamos ao fim.

- É o que parece – disse Sirius concordando com a cabeça.

Os marotos, Lílian Evans, Marlene Mckinnon, Dorcas Meadowes se encontravam no jardim da escola. Ambos olhavam para a porta que dava ao castelo.

- É aqui que termina – murmurou Dorcas com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Sentirei saudades – Marlene colocou as mãos no rosto. Sirius amparou-a passando o braço sobre os ombros da garota.

- Somos adultos agora – falou Peter com receio na voz.

James suspirou enquanto abaixava a cabeça. Lágrimas haviam invadido seus olhos sem nenhuma permissão.

- É muito mais triste do que eu poderia supor – reclamou Lílian chorando no ombro do namorado.

- Essa escola me fez ter os melhores momentos da minha vida – declarou Marlene enxugando as lágrimas. Olhou para os amigos ao seu lado. – Eu nunca me esquecerei de vocês, nem dos momentos que vivi.

- Tirou as palavras da minha boca – disse Remus sorrindo para a amiga.

- Não se preocupem, ainda estaremos juntos – disse Lílian segurando a mão de Sirius ao seu lado. O moreno sorriu piscando o olho.

- Sempre. Além do mais, eu não deixaria o James sozinho com você por muito tempo. Vão acabar tendo dez filhos em menos de um ano – disse Sirius fazendo o casal corar.

- Pelo menos a gente faz filhos – disse James levando um tapa de Lílian no peito. – Autch, Lily. Tentei nos defender!

- Tente com uma frase um pouco menos... maliciosa. – Pediu Lílian sorrindo para James.

- Tá legal. – James concordou sorridente. Lílian foi abraçar Dorcas e Marlene. James aproveitou para ir para o lado de Sirius e murmurar em seu ouvido:

- Lily vai lá em casa hoje. Eu pretendo pedi-la em casamento, idiota. Se você aparecer fazendo alguma gracinha eu juro que te deixo impotente.

- Querido, eu moro na sua casa! É claro que eu vou aparecer. – Sirius viu a expressão assassina de James. – Ok, eu prometo que não farei nenhuma gracinha. Mas ei! Eu quero ser o padrinho.

James olhou ultrajado para Sirius.

- Mas é óbvio! Quem mais seria?

- ÚLTIMA CHAMADA! AS CARRUAGENS ESTÃO INDO! – Exclamou o zelador de longe, assustando a todos.

Os amigos se entreolharam e suspiraram.

Caminharam lado a lado para longe daquela escola.

Ao chegaram às carruagens, todos olharam novamente para o que fora seus lares por anos.

Era um novo começo.

E desde que estivessem juntos, nada poderia apagar a chama de vida que possuíam.

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on slet your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em goin "Oh, oh, oh!"

**n/a: **Ok, eu realmente chorei escrevendo essa fanfic. Em alguns momentos, como os do Remus. Caíram as lágrimas enquanto eu digitava, então eu espero que tenha feito vocês sentirem pelo menos metade das emoções que eu senti ao escrever.

Obrigada a todos por lerem a fanfic e espero que tenham gostado.

Mais uma vez quero dedicar essa coletânea dos marotos a uma amiga especial: Nathália – ou Souhait. Tanto faz.

Como eu sei que ela ama tantos os marotos, resolvi fazer com os momentos inesquecíveis deles que infelizmente não foram escritos.

Gostaria ainda de desejar a todos um Feliz 2011! Que a virada de vocês seja carregada de sucesso e sorte!

Muita paz, felicidade e amor.

E que nós possamos conseguir um mundo melhor nos anos que estão por vir.

Mil beijos,

Cecília ;****


End file.
